Creation Calls - Rules
Congratulations to Joscelin who's number was drawn (rolled) on July 12, 2013 at 11:10pm PST. This contest has ended and prize is awaiting delivery. If you are the winner of this prize, you must arrange for in-game delivery no later than midnight, July 14, 2013 or you will forfeit your right to claim this prize. Contest Details Watch the "Feature Presentation" video on the Retributions Blade home page in it's entirety. Once you've watched the video, answer the CONTEST QUESTION correctly by submitting an in-game mail to "Councellor" with your answer before the contest ends for a chance to win an in-game currency prize worth up to 100 plat! Contest begins on June 12, 2013 at 5:00pm CST (Central Standard Time) Contest ends on July 12, 2013 at 5:00pm CST (Central Standard Time) Be sure to check out the "Contest Rules" RULES Back to Overview Back to Video #Successfully answer the contest question for a chance to win. #Answers must be submitted via in-game mail to "Councellor". #Only answers submitted by in-game mail will be considered. #Answers must be submitted no later than the contest end date/time to be considered. #Entries will be assigned a unique entry number based on the date and time received. #At the end of the contest period, a random roll off will be completed in-game. #The contest entry number will be matched to the random roll number #If the entry contains the correct answer and matches the random roll number, that entry will be declared the winner of the contest prize. #If the entry does NOT contain the correct answer, a subsequent random roll will occur until an entry number that contains the correct answer matches the random roll number. #If all entries received, contain the correct answer, a single random roll will be completed and the entry number which is closest to the random roll will be declared the winner of this contest. #Prize will only be awarded via an in-game trade window between Councellor and the Character that is announced the winner of this contest. #Winner does not need to be present to win but must be present to receive contest prize. #Winner MUST pick up prize in person via an in-game trade window within 24 hours of random roll and winner announcement or a new random roll off will be completed and a new contest winner announced. #Once a winner has been determined, they will be notified both by an in-game mail and via the guild's Message of The Day (MOTD). #Winner must then respond to the notice by sending an in-game mail to Councellor with the time they wish to accept prize via the in-game trade window. Please remember that prize MUST be picked up in-person and via an in-game trade window within 24 hours of roll/announcement or winner forfeits all claims to any prize. #In the event the contest prize is NOT claimed in accordance with these rules, prize will be retained by the guild for a future contest. #Only one entry submission per game character is permitted (so please guess wisely). #If a player wants to submit a different answer, they must submit it on an alternate character that has not submitted any prior entry. #Only active Guild Members in good standing are eligible to participate in this contest. #In the event a character submits more than one entry, only the first entry received will be considered. #Odds of winning depend on the number of correct answer entries received. CONTEST QUESTION On the Guild's website feature presentation video "'' Creation Calls ''", What type of bird bowed and then lifted it's head? Contest Overview Contest Rules Back to Featured Video Contestants Back to Rules Back to Video Contestant Names & Entry Numbers will be posted here once each day. Check for your name/number here. Feature Presentation Category:Templates